Convert $\dfrac{26}{9}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $26 \div 9 = {2}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{18}{9}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{9}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{8}{9}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{18}{9}} + {\dfrac{8}{9}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{26}{9}$.